How to Lose a Girl in Ten Days
by maddiej93
Summary: Oliver and Jackson go out with the girls who they think they like. What happens when they realize they love two totally different girls? Prologue up. Complete summary inside please read/review! Moliver/Lackson
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's a new fanfic for you! It's called How to Lose a Girl in Ten Days. As you already know, it's Moliver and ****Lackson )****. After two prank calls, two dares, two truths, and four lovers, what will happen? Read and review! This is just the prologue. If you like it and want me to continue, please let me know D**

**PS: The prologue is going to be a LITTLE ****confusing :S**** lol. I really hope you get it D**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**How to Lose a Girl in Ten Days**

* * *

_Jackson's POV_

Losing a girl in ten days. Sounds easy, for girl-crazed, sexy guy like me, right? Well, believe it or not, it isn't.

Even for me, Jackson Rod Stewart, amazing, chick-magnet me that I am, I still manage to lose girls in less than a heartbeat.

But what happens when you are truthed into telling your little sisters best friend who you like, and then dares you to ask her out? And then you do the same thing to him?

Complete, utter chaos, that's what.

But then when you ask the girl out, you realize that maybe you DON'T like her. In fact, you realize you're in LOVE with your little sister's other best friend.

And the guy you dared to ask out the other girl realizes he's in love with _MY LITTLE SISTER_. So we dare each other to do things to this girl we are currently dating break up with us in ten days so we can get to the girls who we truly like.

* * *

_Oliver's POV:_

Okay. I'm confused. Help me please? I'm just a donut... I don't know what's going on..!!!

So here's the deal.

I thought I liked a girl but it turns out I don't like her at all.

Then, I realize that I'm in love with my best friend who's dating that freaking wombat, Jake Ryan.

What should I do?

Urgh, if only I had the cunning good looks… wait, what am I SAYING?! I ammmm Smokin Oken. But I am NOT Jake Ryan the movie star-actress. Actor? Nope. Actress? Totally. He's just another Zac Efron… but at least Efron can sing... but I'm not saying that Efron's good or anything... well he IS better than Jackson, who sounds some what like a killer whale in heat... but anyway...

* * *

**Lol.**** So I KNOW that it's really short but it's meant to be! But yeah, please review and tell me what you think! Thank yous-very mucha!**

**PS: Sorry if you like Zac Efron. I don't DISLIKE him, but I LOVE ****Mitchel ****Musso****! Heck yah! ****Lol, but yeah, sorry if Oliver insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**** Wow I kind of sounded like a math teacher there at the end… way, shape, or form… hmmh. **


	2. Dazes and Fears

**Hey! I guess I'll try writing this… only if you all want me to. I'm pretty keen on the plot but it's going to be a bit of a task to write. So here's chapter one! I hope you all enjoy!**** Oh yeah. This is Oliver's filler chapter. Next chapter will be from Jackson's POV, and will be his filler chapter. So yeah, read and enjoy! ) **

* * *

**Oliver's POV:**

"So you asked out Regina Sparks?" Lilly asked me as she, Miley and I sat down at our lunch table. "And she said yes?!" Miley added.

Pretending to be insulted, I said, "Just because she is one of the most popular girls in the whole freshmen class doesn't mean she would automatically turn me down! I mean, look at me," I said, testing out Miley's puppy-dog face, "who wouldn't?" I finished as Lilly snorted with laughter and Miley gave me her famous eye roll.

"Hot? Maybe. Strange? Yes. Crazy? Definitely. Cute? No." Miley said. "You think Oliver's hot?!" Lilly asked incredulously.

I watched as Miley shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "No! How could I think Oliver's h-hot?" She stumbled on the last word as if she were a little kid afraid to say 'stupid.' She then quickly recovered and said, "I said MAYBE. Maybe is 50 yes and 50 more. And that's fact."

And for some reason, instead of being insulted, I felt… hurt? Impossible. Disappointed? Maybe. Urgh I'm starting to sound more and more like Miley by the second. And THAT is NOT cool.

As I opened my mouth to protest… "Heyyy baby." Said a high-pitched, girly voice from behind me. I turned my head upside-down, only to see a curtain of soft, wavy golden-red hair around my face. The hair brought its lips to mine (hair has lips?) which surprised me greatly. I pulled away quickly, and the hair-but-really-it's-only-Regina looked at me in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She pouted, her still highly-glossed pink lips shaped beautifully. But it didn't even compare to Miley's… so full and rich… so kissable looking… wait. What am I THINKING?!

"Nothing. I'm just out of it." "Oh-kay." She said and plopped down on the chair opposite of me. Her tray had a measly salad, raspberry flavored water, and a bright green apple.

Miley leaned over the table and spoke into Lilly's ears. "Here comes my murderer. It's the old lady from Throw a Fight." I shook my head, knowing I must've heard wrong.

It had to be something that rhymes with Throw a Fight. Throw a Fight… Mow a Bike… Show some Mike… Find a Life… wow that one really sounds like me. Find a Life… oh I know! Choke some Dike! Wait no. SNOW WHITE! SNOW WHITE! YES THAT'S IT!

Wait. But why would they refer Regina to the evil god-mother from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves? That's just weird.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" I was rudely awoken from my Snow White dazing stage and I toppled out the side of my chair. I was half sprawled out under my chair, but my head was lying on Miley's lap.

"WHOA!" I said after a few seconds of realizing what it would have looked like. "Awkward…" Lilly said under her breath. Regina just giggled like the… erm… giggle monster.

I quickly regained my mind (if that is actually possible) and crawled back into my chair.

"Um… Oliver," Miley said. "Whaft?" I asked with my mouth full of mashed potatoes and roast beef. Well I THINK it was roast beef. More like roast beast… mystery meat… lah.

"You have some lip gloss on your lips." "Whaft?" I asked again, mashed potatoes flying around. "Ew, Oliver!" Miley said as Regina pulled out a compact mirror and re-applied the hot pink gloss. "Close your mouth. Chew. Swallow. Now you can talk!" Miley said, taking me through each step. "We need to work on your manners…" Lilly said under her breath.

"Lilly, Oliver isn't any better than you." Miley snapped as she glanced over at Lilly. Her mouth was stuffed with spaghetti, which was falling out of her slightly ajar mouth.

I chuckled softly as Regina howled with laughter. "Ohmygosh, Oliver why didn't you tell me your friends are soooo funny?!" "Um… I never got the chance…" "Oh, well that's okay! I'm sure all of us will be the greatest friends!" "Yeah… friends." Miley grunted from the chair next to me.

"What's wrong with her?" I mouthed to Lilly. She only gave a semi-responsive shrug. Thanks.

Miley took a small bite of her veggie burger. Obviously deciding that she wasn't hungry for the unknown burger, she put it down and eyed Regina's Caesar salad. (A/N: Caesar salad is my fave!)

"You want?" Regina noticed Miley eyeing her salad and pushed her green and black checkered tray over to Miley.

"Is that okay?" Miley asked unsurely. "Yeah, I had a big breakfast this morning anyway."

"Her dad used to be a professional chef." Oliver said, taking another bite of mashed potatoes. "We should get him to be our cook…" Lilly muttered as she watched Miley scarf down the flimsy, somewhat soggy salad. I nodded in solemn agreement as I bit the head off my gingerbread man cookie.

As I vigorously chewed, Miley looked at me startled. "Where did you get a gingerbread man cookie?" I smirked and slyly replied, "Where did you get that SWEATER… it looks like a creation by Hermione Granger herself." "UGH!" Miley said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can I have a bite?" Regina wanted to know as she set the apple core down onto her tray. "Sure." I said, ripping the remnants of the half-eaten cookie in half and handed her the larger portion. She smiled a straight, Crest-White-Strips-user smile and batted her eyelashes.

For some reason, instead of flirting back, I glanced over at Miley. She rolled her gorgeous green-blue-gray eyes and pursed her nudey-glossed lips.

"Oliver! Earth to Oliver!" Again, I awoke from my daze with a start, and noticed Miley and Lilly exchanging puzzled expressions.

"Olliekins, you're back from the dead!" Regina said joyously and clapped her hands. "Yeah… sorry." I said, slightly rubbing my eyes.

"Well, I was telling you for a trillion times, thank you for the cookie!" "Oh, you're welcome." I replied. "You want my jell-o? It's strawberry kiwi." I said, thinking it was a very generous offer.

All of the sudden, Regina's air-brushed looking face pinched and she said, "Oh, no thank you. I'm afraid of jell-o."

Lilly and Miley snorted with laughter as I tried to retain my laughter as well.

"You-you're afraid… of jell-o?" "Yeah… it freaks me out. Like the way it moves… when you poke it. It looks like a fat man jumping on a trampoline!"

With that, Lilly and Miley began to howl with laughter as I snorted, trying to hold back my own.

"It really isn't that funny," Regina said. "I know. Did you know that I am deathly afraid of Goths, Strawberry Shortcake, and guys wearing tights?" I asked. Miley and Lilly exchanged glances and again, cracked up but this time, Regina joined in.

After the laughter died away, Regina left to sit with her own friends for awhile. It was quiet and I kept sneaking glances at Miley. I don't like Miley. Why would I like Miley? She's my best friend. It's just… I keep sneaking looks at her… as if she were a puppy. A cute, brown and yellow puppy. With big… blue eyes… a cute nose… shiny hair… wait. Puppies don't have hair. They don't exactly have "cute" noses, either. Wow, random much?

When I awoke from my daze, I realized that Miley was looking at me as if I suddenly turned into ET. "What?" I asked innocently as I eyed Lilly's left over spaghetti ravenously.

"Why were you staring at Lilly?" "Wha… huh?" I asked. Then it came to me. The whole time I was thinking about Miley, I was STARING at her too. And now she thinks I was staring at LILLY! Although that would be better because Lilly sure does a LOT of interesting things when she eats.

"I wasn't! I was reading the banner that… wait. When did they announce a DANCE this Friday?!" "Oliver, do you ever pay attention? The dance is not just ANY dance! It's our Winter Wonderland Dance!" "We're having a dance?!" Lilly and I asked at the same time. "You didn't know?" We said again, looking at each other. "Me either!" We said in unison, again. "You two are soul mates." Miley said.

"EWWW!" Lilly and I said at the same time. "That's like… liking your brother!" Lilly said and I said, "That's like… crushing on a puppy! Did you know that they have fur and not hair?" I added.

That only got me two weird looks.

"I was just kidding guys." "Yeah," Lilly agreed, "I think OLIVER knows who HIS soul mate is. Miley!" She fake sneezed.

I felt my eyes grow wide and then… it hit me.

Harder than getting smacked in the head by Lilly or getting hit in the head with a piano or a sack of bricks like on cartoons. Because, no matter how much I wanted to, I didn't fall through the ground.

I fainted.

Because, I, Oliver Oken, am in love with my best friend.

* * *

**Yay! An update D! If you all like it, please tell me, and if you don't, leave constructive criticism and I'll make it better. This chapter won't be as good as the ones to come because I'm not feeling so well and I tend to write not-so-greatly when I'm sick. So yeah. I'll try to update by tomorrow but if not then it will be Monday or Tuesday because I am going to Memphis (no, not in Egypt. But I really wish I was ) ). So yeah please review! **

-maddiej93


	3. Like a Ferret on Crack, I am Kicked Out

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I went to Memphis ****two weekends ago ****and was really busy last weekend**** so yeah. I really hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1! Ok, I need to thank some people:**

**Fallen Angels Lullaby: _OHMYGOSH_! YOU READ MY STORY :D :D :D!!! You are my hero! I love all of your ****fanfics :D**** Waves a flag I LOVE YOU ****P!! (Don't take that uber-literally though cause I'm not.that.way :P)**

**CountryPopPrincess1123****: Lol, sorry I tried to update as soon as I could. Please don't throw turkey and gravy at me. It will make me look like a turkey and gravy covered camel cause I just got out of the shower and my brown hair is wet lol.**

**LizardBreathChick: ****Yeah. I agree on the people being a little bit out of character. But I haven't actually watched the show in awhile because my TV is messing up and it doesn't record episodes. Yeah, there WILL be some Lilly/Jackson things going on next chapter but don't expect true fluff until around chapter 7. And I'm sorry about the whole dialogue thing. My computer is a butt and messes everything up. Hey, that rhymed! Ohhhh yes, I am the ****rhyming MIME! Okay, I'm not a mime but it rhymed with rhyme so I used it. I'm the Rhyme Master! The Rhyme Extraordinaire! The Rhyme-Amazing! Erm... right. Lol. Just kidding. Anyway, I updated as soon as I could!**

**MarauderNicki****: Lol. That's a huge compliment that he reminded you of Ron because… I mean, JK Rowling came up with his character! And, of course, dear old Ronald is my ****favoritest**** favorite character from Harry Potter. HARRY POTTER ROCKS!!! Okay, anyway. Thanks you so much for reviewing!**

**freedomhoney2007: ****Yesh****yesh****, dear old Regina (what's up with me and 'dear old' right now? Hmmh must be my new thing :P). Afraid of ****jello****. You want the character description of Regina? Well I don't care if you do or don't because I'm gonna tell you anyway. **

**Regina Salmon Capps: Never underestimate a girl with the middle name of Salmon. Regina Capps has ****goldeny****-red hair and clear, blue eyes. Her cheeks, and forehead are scattered with pale brown freckles and her long nose is as well. Regina is not only Oliver Oken's girlfriend, but also ****head cheerleader and ex-girlfriend of quarter back, Johnny ****Sams****, or as on his birth certificate, ****Johnuah**** (mix of John and Joshua) Samuels. Regina enjoys, shopping, hanging out with her friends, cheering, singing, but most importantly, dancing. **

**Okay, I had to ****briefe****n**** (new word) the description because it got way too long. But anyway. Thank you, freedomhoney2007 for reviewing!**

**Six of 1: ****Thank you so much! Yes, this chapter WILL be a tiny sip of what will be in the future.**** And this chapter is rather short because I am having a bad case of writer's block. Please forgive me! Pleads**

* * *

_READ THIS:_

**Okay. Now follow my directions. Stretch. Yawn. Get a bag of your favorite snack. Munch happily. Scroll down. Read the chapter thoroughly. Click the little purplely-blue button at the bottom of the screen and click 'go'. And leave a review:P Thanks! Oh yeah. Sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm having trouble with Jackson. I'm having trouble keeping him in character. If you have any ideas or suggestions or wants for this story, PLEASE let me know! They are greatly appreciated! But now read and enjoy the not-too-great-update.**

* * *

Jackson's POV:

I don't like this girl at all.

Okay, so what if I do? I mean I do but I don't.

But I already have a girlfriend. Her name is Alicia Bennet.

She has long, blonde hair and bright green eyes with a ring of gold in the center.

She loves sports. She isn't like the usual girl that I've dated. She's different and cool, and that's why I started to like her.

Or rather, think I liked her.

As it turns out, I am actually in LOVE with someone totally different.

Someone even more amazing.

And her name's Lilly Truscott.

Aka, my little sister's best friend.

"Hey you!" Alicia adjusted her green bowler-like hat that was the precise shade of her eyes.

"Hey…" I muttered, continuing to flip through my history book.

"Are you… studying?" She asked in a shocked voice.

"Yep. I have exams tomorrow and my dad said if I don't pass then he's grounding me from video games AND phone."

"Awww. You better keep studying then because I wouldn't be able to go a day without talking to you." She said, plopping down in the seat next to me, her gold leather, studded purse dropping to the floor.

"Awww. You better keep studying then because I wouldn't be able to go a day without talking to you." She said, plopping down in the seat next to me, her gold leather, studded purse dropping to the floor.

"What is the POINT of Physics? Everyone knows what comes up… must come down." I said, showing an example as I dropped my book to the floor. It landed with a loud 'thud' and several jumpy freshmen scurried away.

"Well, there's more to it than that… you know…" Alicia began. I listened to her drone for about three minutes and then decided to get something done. "Um… look, I'm really sorry but… I was supposed to meet Miley… I accidentally took her History book." "Oh." Alicia's face fell. Oh flapjackers.

"I'm sorry. I'll text you when I'm done." I promised. Being sweet was way too beyond me. With someone I don't actually like, that is.

JL.JL.JL.JL.JL.JL.JL

"Lilly, noooo! That isn't the answer! Don't you see- 50x is EQUAL to…"

I walked in the library, and sure enough, I found Lilly, Miley and Oliver all sitting at one of the round, oak tables.

"Math is STUPID. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why can't we have a class on… skateboarding?" Lilly screeched in her high-pitched, girly voice.

"If we didn't learn math, we'd be cavemen. Do you want to look hairy and scary for the rest of your life?" Miley asked as Oliver continued to scratch his chin thoughtfully.

As Lilly opened her mouth to speak, Oliver said, "You know, I think we should be able to make our own number system. That way when we're talking about numbers, nobody will have a clue what we're talking about!"

"Oliver, nobody has a clue what you're talking about now. If you do that, you'll just be murderous for anyone who tries talking to you."

"Oooh, burn! Turn up the heat, baby 'cause Oliver got a heat flash!" Lilly exclaimed.

By that time, I was already standing above her, with my backpack slung over my shoulder and the book in my hand.

I loudly cleared my voice, and I put on my girl voice, "Excuse me, Miss. Miley? I have your History book! I will now need to take the fee of $1.50!"

Miley looked up, rolled her eyes, and said, "No fee needed. You're the one who took my History book!"

"Yes, but," "Thanks, Jackson." Miley confirmed and went back to studying her math.

"Yes, but I need lunch money!" "Don't you have a girlfriend for that?" Oliver asked dumbly.

"YOU pay for the GIRL'S lunch, you don't make THEM pay, you," I began, but then was interrupted by the cranky librarian.

"Mr. Stewart, please leave the library! I thought I banned you!"

"Sorry Miss. Tuberly. I was just giving Miley her history book back." I apologized, lowering my head like a little kid who admitted to eating all the cookies.

"Bye bye!" Miley and Lilly said together in sing-song voices. Lilly resembled a ferret on crack. Not that I know what that sounds like…

As I walked out of the library, I pulled out my cell phone and decided to text Alicia.

hey wat u doin i was just kicked out library. evil lady. i'll call you l8er. love u.

After a few seconds, I got a text back.

again? isn't that the third time this week? yeah i'm in study hall . can't wait for ur call! love u 2.

She can't wait for my call. If only you were Lilly, Alicia. Then my life would be complete.

* * *

**Sorry about the oh-so-lame ending. I really, really hope that all the characters are better in character. I worked really, really hard on it. But yeah. Please review! I'll update as soon as I get five reviews or more ! Love you!**


	4. Stupid Carrot Beak

**I promise this chapter will be better. I am fully aware that last chapter s****ucked. Thanks for the reviewer**** though! That made me happy!**** I would like maybe a FEW more reviews****… well at least more than one****… that would be nice… but I updated anyway.**** This chapter will be from Oliver's POV. It will probably alternate between the two for a few chapters and then go to Lilly and Miley's POVs. I don't know yet. What do you all think? Feedback would be awesome!**** OH YEAH!!! You all remember my other fanfic, ****Why**** Guys Shouldn't Write in Diaries? Well, I will have the next chapter posted as SOON as I finish this fanfiction! There will be twelve-thirteen chapters in the one. ****So yeah.**** Sorry about that! But I PROMISE I will complete it:D Oh yeah. There will still be 30 chapters in Why Guys Shouldn't Write in Diaries as promised!**

* * *

Oliver's POV

"Ollie!" I turn around and see a… a… THING with flailing arms run at me.

"AGH!!! HIDE ME!" I scream, ducking behind Miley and Lilly.

"What is it?!" Lilly asked loudly as she looked up from her purse she was sorting. "Oh. Oliver, you're fine… it's just your girrrrlfrieeeend."

"Did I scare you, Ollie?" A voice asked from the other side of Miley and Lilly.

I ducked in front of them and said, "Well… psht. No! I mean, come on I mean…" I stuttered. Miley looked at me and said, "Of course she scared you. You screamed louder than Uncle Earle the night he found out that Jackson had ate all the leftover turkey and gravy. It sounded like a banshee!"

"Thanks for that, Miley. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to be off." "Oh, where are you going?" Lilly asked. "I'm going to drop my lovely lady off at her next class."

"But Oliver… that will mean you're going to miss the beginning of art." "And I'm definitely not complaining." I confirmed as I walked off hand in hand with Regina.

OM.OM.OM.OM

"Oken, you're late. Again." "Sorry Mrs. Dunkin!" I said, scurrying to my seat.

"Remind me why I took art again?" I asked Lilly out of the corner of my mouth. "Because you had to choose an elective. And you didn't want to take mixed chorus with Miley and you didn't want to take dramatics because Becca Weller is taking it. So you took art," She said, placing her hand on her papier-mâché elephant-turned polar bear, "with me!" She finished, picking up a paint brush, dipped it in black paint, and painted a pair of thin black lips connecting from the nose.

As I walked to the front of the classroom to get my own sad looking penguin, I nearly tripped over a girl named Bethany's chair. "Sorry!" She said. "Hey, aren't you going out with Regina?" A boy from my homeroom asked me. "Yeah." I said. "Niceee!" He and a few others said in unison.

I walked off, smiling like an idiot to myself.

"Why so smiley, Mr. Oken? You were late. Again. You know, if you get one more tardy…" "Then I'll have a detention." "No, you'll have THREE detentions!" "WHAT?!" I said loudly. "That's right. Now take your 'so called penguin' and get to work."

I walked off, with the stupid penguin with the deformed beak in my arms and sat down next to Lilly.

"Is that a beak or a carrot coming out of its nose?" She asked me as she made two, large eyes on her own polar bear.

"That would be a beak." I said. "Don't you need to paint it a different color… other than orange?" She giggled. "I guess a bit of black wouldn't hurt…" I agreed.

The girl whose chair I tripped over walked through the aisle, nosily looking at everyone's projects.

"Oh my gosh, Lilly! You're polar bear is so realistic!" "Thanks!" Lilly grinned. "Yep!" She stopped and looked at mine.

She looked, fiddled with her glasses, looked some more, and chewed thoughtfully on her purple sparkly pencil.

"Is that a carrot or a beak?" She asked. "URGH!" I groaned and sloppily painted a black line down the center, making it look like a carrot with a crack in it.

Stupid beak. Stupid carrots. Stupid art. Stupid me for taking stupid art, for making a stupid papier-mâché penguin, and for making its stupid beak resemble a stupid carrot stick.

"You seriously need to do something about that beak." Lilly said, looking at my penguin. "I know. And you know what else I know? Art and skateboarders don't mesh. Just like penguins and… polar bears." "Ummm… excuse ME?! I'm a skateboarder here and look at my polar bear! IT doesn't have a deformed beak!"

"Um, Lilly, for one thing polar bears don't have beaks. And at least I didn't have to change species! You started out making a freaking elephant!" I snapped. "Sor-ry for making its trunk look like a tail!" She said, splatting me with black paint.

"Oh no you didn't." I growled. "Yeah I did." She said back. As I picked up my own brush to splat orange paint at her, Mrs. Dunkin walked by.

"Oken! Truscott! Detentions!" "Ugh!" Me and Lilly groaned in unison.

OM.OM.OM.OM

"I got a detention!" Miley complained as we walked to our lockers.

It was the end of the day, thank god, and we were putting our stuff away.

"We did too!" Lilly and I said together.

"What did you all do? Throw papier-mâché at each other or something? I remember you talking about it. How is your penguin's beak going by the way? Still look like a piece of broccoli?" "No. Now it just looks like a carrot stick." Lilly said for me.

"But yeah. We started flinging paint at each other." I said. "And then stupid Mrs. Drunkin walked past." Lilly completed.

"Well, I slapped Megan McKinley." "Why?!" Lilly and I asked at the same time.

"Because! She said my voice resembles a badger! And she said my sweater looks like something Hermione Granger would wear!"

"Hey, I said that but you didn't slap me!" I said.

"Yeah, but that's because I LOVE you…" "What?!" Lilly asked dumbfounded. "What?!" I asked in shock. "WHAT?!" Miley said, sounding like she couldn't believe what she had said.

"I mean I love you! Like a brother! But not like Jackson… ewww!" Miley said. "What's so bad about Jackson?" Lilly and Jackson asked.

Wait… Jackson? "Jackson?" I asked, speaking my mind (as always). "That's me, feller!" Jackson said, him being his geeky self.

"Jackson! EEEP!" Lilly squealed.

I shot Miley my 'what' up with her' look. Miley shrugged and said, "Jackson! What do you want?!"

"Well, I WAS going to offer my little sister and her little friends a ride to the mall but never mind…" Jackson said as he turned on his heel and began to walk off.

"JACKSON WAIT!" Miley and Lilly said together in perfect synch.

"What? Did I hear a ring? No, those were just the birds in my ears." "You have birds in your ears?" I asked dumbly.

Without turning around, Jackson said, "It's from a song, bright one." "Oh. Right."

"Jackson, wait! We want a ride to the mall!" Lilly screamed as Miley attempted running in her denim mini skirt over to where he was walking off.

"Oh, what was that?" Jackson asked. "We want a ride!" Miley and Lilly said breathlessly. They need to get in better shape.

Even though I think that is impossible… Miley's body at the beach is perfection… agh. Stupid teenage boy's mind. Sometimes I want to rip it out and act like a little boy again. The little boy who used to run around naked at the beach. Not caring that people saw his potatoes (butt cheeks and some unmentionables) or banana (erm… that thing).

"Okay. Come on kiddos." "Kiddos?" I asked. "Yesh, yesh. Come now, childreanos." "Childreanos?" Lilly asked. "Yeah. Come on, hurry up, Georges!" "Georges?" Miley asked. "Will you all shut up and start walking?" Jackson asked impatiently.

"Sorry!" Miley, Lilly, and I said, scurrying to catch up.

"That's what I thought." He said.

"So, Jackson, why are you taking us to the mall?" "Because I want to spend time with my adorableee little sister and her… friends." He said friends like how someone would say 'termite infested desk.'

"Now hurry up or we'll get stuck in traffic."

We all climbed into his red, Jeep-like car and sped off.

* * *

**Yay! Another update! You should all be happy because I wasn't planning on updating this soon. ****So yeah.**** PLEASE ****PLEASE****PLEASE**** REVIEW!!! I hope you enjoyed it! **


	5. In Love? Them?

**Lee doo dah. You're so damn hot! Lol, sorry. That's the song that I'm listening to. I love, love Ok Go. I also love, love Paramore! And I love, love a ton of other bands too! Yay for music! Anyway. **

**This chapter is, of course, from Jackson's view. The last one, too. Next chapter will be from Miley's view! And then one from Lilly's view, another from Miley's, one from Lilly's, then two with no point of views, then another chapter from Miley and Oliver's views, and then another one from Lilly and Jackson's. Got it? Lol. Ok, so here's the last Jackson chapter ******

**But remember: after this story, WGSWID is back! HECK YEAH! Lol, for those of you who haven't read all my stories, Why Guy's Shouldn't Write in Diaries is the title. Feel free to check it out/review. **

**Anyway, give kudos to my brain who was so kind to me this morning! Please review and you will get your very own free, fat cat! I have enough for everyone… All I have to do is cut her into sections! Anyone wanna piece of Lilly? My cat's name is Lilly, not Lilly from the show. **

**Oh yeah. I don't own anything except a few of the characters! Hannah Montana is NOT mine… and if it was… Oliver would be back in EVERY SINGLE FREAKING **

**EPISODE and there will be Moliver AND Lackson fluffiness! YAY-HAY! **

**OH YEAH! I'm going to show you a new story I'm starting. I honestly have no clue what it will be about yet. But it just kind of came to me last night after a shower. Lol. So I'll show it to you, kay? If you don't want to read it, just skip the chapter. Well, here's the story!**

* * *

_Raindrops pounded softly, loudly, then softly again on top of the canary yellow umbrella. Slowly, the clear beads of liquid fell over the side of the fluorescent material, cascading around the young teenage girl in an almost crystal like curtain. Gloomy, gray-green clouds loomed over the young, lonely girl. As she began to run, her feet padded loudly against the ground. The sound seemed to echo in her ears unceasingly, mixed with the sound of the pouring rain. _

_By innocent onlookers, they figured this girl was just heartbroken by some unknown incident. But, of course, as a not so innocent onlooker knew that this was not, in fact, the case. _

_The girl's hair was red. Unnaturally red, a color that could only be achieved by a rich hair stylist who had been trying to mix different colors to achieve the one he had made a small fortune off of. Not only was it red, but it was _

_so straight that it looked as if a scorching, hot iron had been run over it. It was shiny- unnaturally shiny. The shine was as if you were looking into a glassy sea of red. _

_Another somewhat mysterious thing about the girl was her eyes. As you know, most people have eyes that are basic: brown, blue, green, hazel, sometimes so brown they appear to be black. Alas, no. This particular girl's eyes were purple. Such a purple as if you gazed upon a beautiful, purple lilac. Lilac eyes rarely occur. And lilac eyes with hints of yellow and bronze near the pupil never occur. _

_Seeing a girl with unnaturally red hair and lilac and yellow eyes may seem like a very beautiful creature, but when you look upon her with your own eyes, it is very startling and somewhat uncanny. _

_Yes, she is beautiful. Anyone who would even get a glance at her would know this. But she was lonely. So very lonely. _

_Her name is Christina. She does not know her last name. Unfortunate, isn't it?_

_As she continued to run down the paved walk, her eyes filled, emptied, and refilled with fresh tears. _

_Her so called parents lied to her. Her entire life was a lie. All that she knew is that she isn't from here. And that scared her. _

_She continued to run, her white tennis shoes splattered with muddy water. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. Her feet self-consciously led her to one of her favorite spots to think: the wishing well._

_The wishing well. The place where she went ever since her so called "parents" took her there for her seventh birthday. It was her place. It was now by abandoned and had been for several years. It had weeds surrounding it, overgrown and thorny. _

* * *

**So that's all I have in that. I hope you all enjoyed it! Now onto the actual story!**

* * *

**Jackson's POV**

Whatever convinced me to take three, wacko, crazy Georges in MY car to MY mall and use MY money… okay, I know. What money? Shut up. I spent it all on gas. Stupid gas.

I was sitting in the front seat with Lilly, while I watched Miley and Oken from the front seat. It wasn't fun, watching Oken glancing at Miley, then looking back out of the window, vice versa. 

They are in love. Who can't see that! Miley just looked at him again. He caught her and cracked a scary looking smile. 

That picture has been burned into my brain… forever. The sickness of it all…

Lilly just turned on the radio. Miley's infamous 'One in a Million' came on. Miley reached up and changed it. 'Yeah," by Usher began blaring.

"Freaky, freaky, freaky, freaky FUH-RESH!" Oken said as the song ended. 

Miley gave him a slap and he smiled sheepishly, averting his eyes (not looking into her eyes, but looking somewhere… lower).

"Oliver, my eyes are up HERE." Miley said, pointing to her eyes. 

Poor, poor little Oken.

"Um, yeah. Sorry." He said, and he looked out of the window.

In the front seat, I couldn't help to keep sneaking glances at Lilly. Go ahead, say it. That I'm being just as immature as Oliver and Miley… yadda, yadda, yadda. But I mean, who could stop me? Who would stop me? No one, my friend.

Finally, we pulled up to the mall. 

"EEEP!" Lilly squealed as she hopped out of the car. 

"Hey. Aren't you forgetting something?" Miley asked as I too got out. "Oh yeahhh!" Lilly said, "Oops!" And she opened her door and let Oliver and Miley out.

As Oliver got out, he tripped on a random gym bag. This sent him flying through the air. "Fumph!" He said as he landed on no other than… Miley.

"Owww! Oliver!" She whined as he just laid there like any other lovesick idiot. When he didn't get up, Miley shifted around uncomfortably. Oliver's face got closer and closer to Miley's and hers also inched forward… but then,

"Come on! I NEED TO SHOP!" Lilly said, not realizing that they were having a "moment". 

Oliver quickly stood up and shoved his hands deep in his pockets. Miley was blushing and she kind of resembled a little pig with a brown curly wig. A pig in a wig **(A/N: yes, another Harry Potter reference!)**. Wow. But Miley isn't fat… so she's a slender pig in a dark brown wig. 

"Hurry uppp!" Lilly whined. "We're coming!" Miley said and power-walked to where Lilly was impatiently waiting.

"So what are we shopping for?" Oliver asked. Lilly and Miley rolled their eyes and continued walking. I looked at him and shrugged, showing him that I had no idea either.

"Okay. I say first we hit Hollister. Then we can go to Abercrombie & Fitch… and then I say we go to H&M… then Forever 21… then maybe Wet Seal. But their clothes are kind of crappily made." Miley said. "Got it, captain." Lilly said. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Aren't we going to shop for our dresses for the dance?" "Yep!" Miley said, and they walked towards Hollister.

Finally, four hours and twenty four shopping bags later, we exited the mall.

I bought two tee shirts from Hollister. On sale. For fifteen dollars each. I am quite proud. I also bought a pair of swim trunks because I think that Miley, Oken, Lilly, Regina and Alicia and I are going to the beach. 

Oliver bought a pair of jeans (because he claims that his mom left a pen from work in her pocket and he got pen all over his favorite pair of jeans in the wash), three tee shirts, and a cell phone cover, and a pair of swim trunks because he said that his other ones made him look gay.

Lilly bought two new bikinis (and I got to help say which ones were hot and what were not… although I said all of them were cool because I couldn't say she was hot because that would sound really weird), three pairs of shorts, four tank tops (they were buy three get one free!), a tee shirt, and a dress for 

the dance (which I didn't see because the girls shut us out while they picked out their dresses).

You think Lilly bought a lot? Wait till you hear Miley's list. Miley bought two bikinis, one whole piece, a mini skirt, two pairs of jeans, three pairs of shorts, four tank tops (at the same sale that Lilly got hers at), two pairs of flip flops, a sundress, a pair of sunglasses, new mascara from Sephora (that's like a makeup store thing. Which I honestly don't get the point of), and a dress for the dance.

So yeah. Dad won't be pleased when he found out she used a Hannah credit card. 

Now we're in the car driving. We're gonna go home and change and then head out to the beach for a swim. 

JL.JL.JL.JL

Finally. We're at the beach. 

Oken and I are wearing our new swim trunks and Lilly and Miley are wearing their new bikinis. 

And may I say, Lilly looks hot! 

Anyway.

We decided to pack some food so we can eat here. 

We made sandwiches and brought chips, juice, and cookies. Yum.

"Jackson, when can we eat?" Alicia asked as I shook salty water from my hair. "Whenever you want." "Well, I'm starving." Oliver said from a distance.

Oliver and Miley were having a water fight while Lilly and Regina were discussing politics. Just kidding. They were arguing about the weather. Just kidding again! They were actually standing there talking about god-knows-what. 

"Me too!" Miley agreed as she dunked Oken. 

A wet Oliver resurfaced, spluttering and stuttering, "Mileyyy why did you doooo that?" Miley shrugged and said, "It's fun!" 

Finally, we all dried off, ate, and headed home.

JL.JL.JL.JL

Yawn. 

I am so tired. Why oh why did I study all night last night?

"Hellooo Seaview High! This is Megan Cower and I am here with the morning announcements! March 21st is Student Appreciation Day. Pizza Hut pizza will be served on this day. Today, third period biology will be closed due to an experiment gone wrong. Please consult Mr. Ajay for more details. 

Basketball tryouts for next year have been postponed till next Wednesday. Boys, Mr. Whitenborne has kindly asked for you to PLEASE flush all toilets and urinals," She paused as laughter erupted throughout the school, "And, as you all know, annual our Winter Wonderland Ball will be held this Friday. A change of plans have been made: it will not only be our Winter Wonderland Ball, but also our Grande Masquerade Party!" Students wolf-whistled and clapped throughout the school, "And this was Megan Cower with the morning announcements! Kiss kiss!" 

The intercom clicked and the homeroom class went silent except for the sound of shuffling papers.

A Masquerade Party… this will be interesting.

* * *

**Sorry for the sucky chapter. I really hope you all liked it though. I WOULD update more often if I got more reviews. I'm not trying to complain. But you know what I mean. Anyway, please review! -maddiej93 **


	6. You like Miley Oliver say What!

**Fiddle dee dee and fiddle dee bum. I haven't updated this story since the first Ice Age. Wait. Was there one or two Ice Ages? Ok. I'm confusing myself. Anyway. Has anyone else noticed how ridiculously high gas prices have shot up? Bleah. Stupid, stupid gas. I wish that cars could just run on their own. That would be cool. Anyway, I apologize for not updating this. But, as the year was at full throttle, I'm sad to say that I was just too busy to write anything at all. So I wrote this just today and I've updated so you shall rejoice and be glad (that's a church song. Woop, woop, go Jesus! Haha) that school is over. End of schoolgraudationsummer more time to write! Yay! I'm graduating 8****th**** grade on the 21****st****, btw. Yay! Lol. Anyway, you may pursue the read. Oh, thanks to my reviewers! Your kind words melt my heart lol. **

**PS: Platypeople is the creation of my friend, Matt. All credit goes to him**

* * *

**My thanks:**

**MarauderNicki: Thanks! I threw in several Harry Potter references for you in this chapter… hope you like them… yeah… update soon… did I update soon enough? Probably not but you can lie ;)**

**moonflowerhorse: thanks! I think… fifteen. Or ten. I haven't made up my mind yet. Especially since I had a new idea for a new fanfic about romance and drama and a bit of angst… :O so maybe only ten. But thanks for reviewing! **

**snickers3339: thanks so much! Have I told you that I love your stories? Haha prolly :)**

* * *

**OM.OM.OM.OM**

"There he sees her puh-rum-pum-pum-pum. Mary nodded on her drum-drum." I sang off key.

"Oliver, you know it would sound better if you actually knew the lyrics."

"I didn't want to sound like Paul McCartney, here." I told Miley as we took a quick left to her house.

Miley shook her damp, dark wet hair and adjusted her towel over her still bikini-clad body. "No matter how many voice lessons you take, you'll still sound like a frightened gnome getting chased by a big, furry, scary…" Miley said, and then, "BECCA!"

A big, furry, scary Becca? "A big, furry, scary… oh, hi Becca." I said to my ex.

"Hi. Bye." She said and stalked off, her long hair swishing down her back.

"That was rude." Miley scoffed, looking at Becca's back with anger.

"So you think I sound like a frightened gnome getting chased by a big, furry, scary, hairy BECCA?"

Miley laughed at this, and I let out a chuckle or two of my own.

"I am a mountain, I am a swift tree, ohh-ohh-ohh I am a lion down in the valley. I am a…"

"Would you PLEASE stop singing abnormally obnoxious songs?" Miley demanded as was about to sing my favorite line.

"Wait… I am a marching band, I am the platypeople oh, oh…"

"Umm… Oliver. What are you mad? Platypeople?"

"Yep. Plural of platypus. I want a platypus. They're cute. I could buy a pond and put it in my back yard and he could stay there. Or I could buy an aquarium and fill it to the rim with…"

"I think it's illegal to keep platypuses as pets." Miley told me as we walked up her front steps.

"Way to kill a man's dreams." I complained. Miley simply rolled her eyes.

We continued to bicker about platypuses until Robbie Ray entered the room.

"I haven't heard this much bickering since I heard Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl arguin over who go the last piece of my famous pumpkin pie. What are you two goin at this time?" He said as I looked at Miley, red faced.

"He said that he is going to buy a pet platypus."

"Son, I once had a pet platypus when I was around the age of…" Miley groaned and marched off, not caring to hear the rest of the story.

It was fairly interesting.

**OM.OM.OM.OM**

"I had no idea that platypuses had teeth! And they bite!" I said as I explained to Lilly and Miley all about platypuses.

"Of course. How else would they eat wood?" Lilly asked peevishly.

"They don't eat wood. Beavers eat wood. Now can we puh-lease change the subject before I turn INTO a platypeople?"

"That's plural!" I said to Miley.

"You're despicable." Miley growled then marched off to class.

"At least my hair isn't all poofy like that girl from Harry Potter!" I shouted after her.

Lilly shook her head. "Oliver, are you kidding me? You always use Harry Potter metaphors… or are they synonyms… antonyms… no… metamorphousers…"

It was my turn to shake my head as we headed on to art.

MO.MO.MO.MO.MO

"ART. IS. RETARDED!" I yelled out randomly as I accidently snapped my penguin's beak off his delicate little black and white head.

"Art… is a skill that must be mastered with hard work and effort. You must EARN the skill. Not only are you not trying, but you're making a fool of yourself. Here, let me show you."

The girl with the glasses and sparkly purple pen leaned over my shoulder. Her breath smelled like grape gum and mouthwash. I nearly gagged.

She took a thick brush and smothered it with the thick, white paste. That looks very disturbing and makes you think of very disturbing thoughts that should not be thought of during school activities. Or never, come to think of it.

"Just take this and smear it on the bottom of the beak and paste it on again. No, not like that! Not on the tip! Ughhh you're hopeless. Let me get Mrs. Dunkin…"

"NO! I-I mean I can do it. I just… need to try harder." I added when I saw her shocked face. Her shocked expression went to freaked out Dobby-mode to happy-wappy-Dobby mode.

"Okay!" She said and happily skipped off, pencil in mouth, scoping the room for her next victim.

Lilly rolled her eyes as she painted the inside of her bear's ears a pale pink.

"Why is art stupid?" I asked Lilly as she accidently smeared pink paint on her chin.

"I don't know. I kind of like it though. But not like sparkly pen Penny over there."

"That's her name?" I asked Lilly as I watched her purposely streak blue-green paint through her long, blonde hair.

"Yes, Oliver. That's her NAME."

"Why would a parent name their children Sparkly Pen Penny… oh." I said as I saw Lilly's face turn from annoyed to "what the heck".

"Yeahhh."

OM.OM.OM.OM

"Yo fizzle wizzle!" I said as I sat down at Geometry.

"Fo shizzle bizzle?" Miley asked me innocently.

"No… yo fizzle wizzle!" I corrected patiently.

"Oh… you DO know that that's weird when you do that… right?"

"It's sexy. You know it."

"Huh?"

"I thought so."

"Hiii guys! What are you all talkinggg about? Tell me! Tell me more!"

Miley slapped her hand to her forehead as Regina sat down in the desk next to Oliver's. Lilly followed behind, her shirt covered with red Kool-Aid and an extremely angry expression on her face.

"What's with you?" Miley asked her as she sat down in the desk in front of hers.

"Little Miss Blondie dumped her drink all over me. Now I look like I was a nurse helping give birth to a baby." She groaned as she pulled her greenish blue streaked hair up in a pony tail.

Miley rolled her eyes.

"Are you listening to meee?" Ahh Regina. Woops.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah. Sorry."

"It's okayyyyyyyy babyyy." She said and pecked my lips. They tasted like… well… Kool-Aid flavored lip gloss. My face contorted with disgust as I wiped the gooey makeup off my face.

What did I get myself into?

I glanced at Miley. She was staring… at me??

Hmmh…

OM.OM.OM.OM

As I walked home with Lilly (Miley had a dentist appointment), I asked her about things.

"Hey… what's up with Miley lately? I caught her staring at me today. Like, four times.

Lilly looked at me with an expression of surprise plastered on her face. She looked like a stunned bunny rabbit that was about to be eaten by a cat.

"Umm… what are you talking about?" She asked, with the same blank, yet scared expression on her face.

"You know…" I trailed off.

"She wasn't staring at you! Um… she looks off into space a lot! I mean… erm…" She stuttered. I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know maybe you had something stuck between your teeth," With that, I ran my tongue across my front teeth and nodded 'no', "Or maybe… you had something in your hair…"

"In my hair?" I shook my head like a majestic steed.

"Maybe not… something on your face?

"No."

"Have you shaved recently?"

"What the heck Lilly? And yeah, last night."

"Um… did your breath stink?"

"I hope not."

"Did you put on deodorant?"  
"Yes. And you're really scaring me. You sound like my grandma…"

"Thanks. Um… were your boxers hanging out of your jeans?"

"I don't… um, WHAT?!"

"Just wondering… you know…"

"No, they weren't."

"Um… okay... do you like her?"

"Yeah. Wait what?! NO! Never… I mean she's my sister… I wouldn't like HER… I mean… she looks like… the book version of… Hermione Granger… she has the teeth and everything…"

"Oliver! And mwha-ha-ha-ha I GOT YOU! YOU LIKE MILEY! YOU LIKE MILEY, YOU LIKE MILEY! YOU LIKE MILEY!" She shouted, parading around me like a three year old trying to be a ballet dancer.

"You like Miley Oliver say what?" I turned around and saw… her... Miley.

**

* * *

**

**Mwha-ha-ha-ha cliff hanger! Let's wait and see what happens… or rather YOU will wait and see what happens… yay! Please rate/review and I will be happy and I will UPDATE sooner! So yeshy, please review! Thanks!**


	7. Life Portraits!

**Sorry for not updating sooner.**

**I've been super busy and I haven't had the time to write.**

**But now I HAVE updated and I hope you like this chapter.**

**I've honestly forgot about this story so I had to go back and reread it. You may have to do the same, and if so, I would happily ask you to!! **

**Sorry if it's short, but I wanted it to be good and I knew if I made it longer, the humor wouldn't be as humorous.**

**Anyway, please read it and please check my profile for the note at the bottom of my page. **

**Thanks!**

* * *

"Erm…" I said, turning red to the gills. Or whatever.

"You like me?" Miley asked, her voice coming out more as a squeak than anything else.

Lilly nudged me between the ribs, causing me to double over in pain.

"Yes. Maybe. Ummm…no." I wheezed.

"Oh. Okay?" Miley said questioningly.

"Forget it." I said, finding my momentarily lost voice.

Lilly shot me a look of evilness.

I shuddered.

Scary…

"Hey guy's what's hangin?"

"Jackson…" Miley groaned, turning around to see her older brother, "what are you doing here?"

"Awwh, good to see you too, lil' sis."

Miley rolled her eyes.

"What's the fizzle, yo?"

"Just decided to annoy Miley and her cute little friends."

"Ugh, Jackson, man, I know I'm amazingly handsome and everything but I prefer the… opposite gender, if you catch my drift. And erm, to be honest with you man, I feel flattered and all but…"

"Shut it, Oken." Jackson snapped.

Miley howled with laughter.

Lilly and Jackson both reddened, I felt pleased causing me to ruffle my hair.

"So, um, yeah. We have to study… because, erm… we have a um… quiz on erm… the um… large mutant ant… that attacked the French coast last weekend… erm… for um… math…" Lilly stalled; her face still red.

Whatever she was stalling for blew my mind.

Not like that cause, you know, I like a certain Stewart.

EW.

That ISN'T Jackson or Mr. Stewart. Or Miley's mom. Or Uncle Earl or Aunt Pearl.

"Right. I never remember hearing about that on the news…" Miley finally spoke up, breaking a very awkward silence.

"I don't either." Jackson and I agreed.

"That's because… it was on the news… in Switzerland…" Lilly clarified.

Miley, Jackson, and I all exchanged glances. For a very good reason, in my opinion.

"And… Belgium… bombed Belize… and covered them with backfiring… bacon… in November…"

"Just stop talking…" Miley said.

Jackson's face turned red, as if trying to contain laughter.

"What's so funny, Mr. Tomato Face?" Lilly asked, anger suddenly coming to a boil.

"Um, nothing… I just remembered when Miley… ran around in nothing but my spider man boxers yesterday."

"Jackson you little p--" Miley started.

"Watch your mouth." Jackson said, wagging a finger in front of her face.

"Platypeople." She finished.

"Platypus." I corrected.

"Whatever."

And I couldn't help but daydream of Miley running around her house in a pair of spider man boxers.

* * *

BRIINNGGGG!

"Five minutes."

"Oliver, the school bell won't stop ringing by you talking to it." Miley said.

I woke up, realizing I fell asleep during math, and ruffled my hair in confusion.

"But we're in math."

"Yes, and you have art."

"NOOOO!!"

"And, you're late."

"NOOOO!" I remained, sitting, delusional from my nap.

"Are you gonna go?" Miley wanted to know.

"Oh yeah! I probably should do that…" I said, rushing off with my books in my arms.

"Yeah you should, you donut!" Miley called after me.

Shouldn't Miley be at choir…?

* * *

"Oliver, where were you?" Lilly asked in a hushed tone, as I quickly sat down in the seat she saved for me.

"Sleeping."

"Didn't Miley wake you?"

"Not in time." I yawned.

"Ohhh…"

"So what are we doing?"  
"What we weren't doing last week."

"Thanks. You're loads of help." I said dryly.

"We're doing life portraits." Lilly said, reddening.

"What's… oh. OH."

"And our model is…" Mrs. Dunkin said, and Miley walked in.

**Didn't see that one coming, did ya? Got cha fools! Sorry it was short… it was a filler chapter, after all. Uh-oh… moohaha I'm so very evil… I hoped you liked. Reviews? Please? Begs and pouts and pleads **


End file.
